


Sharpened

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: Baby Grifter Jyn, Canon-Typical Violence, Clothing Porn, Crime Lord Qi'ra, Crimes & Criminals, Dangerous Women with Dangerous Weapons, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jyn is in so far over her head, POV Jyn Erso, Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Power Dynamics, Pre-Rogue One, Qi'ra is very competent and beautiful and scary, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Jyn Erso has finally found the score that will let her stop running. She's got the I.D. to get her on the ship, she's got guards rotation down, and she's got the password to get her through the door. Soon all the credits stored in the Coral Vanda's vault will be hers.Unfortunately for Jyn, there's one obstacle between her and her potential wealth she doesn't know about: Qi'ra of the Crimson Dawn.





	1. Introduction - Lockpicks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Femslash February, this fic has come into existence because I wanted to write some ladies kissing to celebrate the season. [RogueShadows](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/) was kind enough to throw a pile of pairings at me, and out of those I got really excited about Jyn/Qi'ra.
> 
> HUGE THANKS to both her and [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/) for also helping to beta this sucker.

For once, Jyn thought, things were going right. Her forged employee I.D. had gotten her on the Coral Vanda; it was even good enough to get her berthing back in the crew bunks. The submersible/casino/sightseeing pleasure craft (What kind of wealth did you have to have before you could dream up that particular extravagant, foolish vehicle?) had departed with no one the wiser that they had a criminal in their midst.

Well, in Jyn's mind, anyone who had enough money to take a trip on this luxurious monster was probably one kind of criminal or another, the question was whether or not they did their stealing with laws, or despite them. 

A five-day trip. Five days to figure out how to crack the vault, steal the credits, fake an escape pod malfunction, and float to the surface of the ocean with enough creds to… 

Jyn wasn't entirely sure what she would do with wealth. Since Saw (the fucking bastard, her brain added reflexively) had abandoned her she had been scrounging and hustling and fighting for every inch of survival. She was getting tired. She wanted to stop. Maybe this was the score that would let her stop. 

After all, check one, she was on the ship, check two, she had the guard rotation down, check three, she had the codes to get her through the perimeter door. That just left the mag-locked interior door between Jyn and the vault, and Jyn was good at mag-locks. 

Jyn laid low for one day, actually being the waitstaff that her scandocs said she was. People were drunk, they were gambling, and the credits were piling up. She made her move in the thin hours of the early morning. Even the most dedicated evening partiers had gone to bed, and very few people on a vacation got up before ten. 

Jyn set her chrono, looking down at it. If she did this right, she'd be in and out in less than an hour—forty-five minutes, if everything went like clockwork. 

Five minutes in, and she slipped into the vault room between the guards rotation. Seven minutes in, and the code to the outer door worked. Ten minutes in, and it was just her and a Locris 2300 MagnoGuard. 

Ten minutes in, and Jyn knelt before the door, put her ear next to the lock, and got to work. 

Twelve minutes in, there was a disappointed sounding sigh from behind her. 

Jyn spun, her eyes widening as she saw a woman leaning against the wall, arms folded, looking down at her. The woman was older than Jyn, elegant, with her hair hanging around her face in perfect waves. Probably a patron, considering the tasteful understated gem nestled just under her throat. She was wearing a perfectly tailored black sheath dress and a perfectly exasperated expression. The woman's red lacquered nails drummed against her arm as she slowly mused, "Now what am I going to do with you?" 

Jyn reacted. Her leg flashed out, trying to catch the woman low on the calf. But the woman _wasn't there_ , she had vanished, and Jyn's leg swung through empty air. Jyn scrambled to figure out where she had gone, only stopping when she felt the undeniable sensation of a blade resting against her neck. 

A rich voice whispered in her ear. "Now what was your plan? This ship doesn't surface for another two days. Even if you took me down, you really think you could keep it quiet that long?" 

Jyn froze, the chill metal biting her skin freezing her instinct to fight or run. She said nothing.

The woman sighed. "Well, you're not stupid, at least. Alright, you and I are going to take a walk back to my cabin, and then we'll have a proper conversation. Up." 

The woman stood, and for a moment her blade was away from Jyn's skin. Jyn swung back with her elbow, catching the woman across the ribs. The woman gave an undignified grunt, and Jyn _ran_.

Jyn made it all of three feet, not even past the outer door, before a hand gripped her elbow like a vise, twirled her, and slammed her against the wall. A small hand wrapped around Jyn's throat, and the woman growled, "Nevermind, I suppose you are stupid." 

Jyn glared at her, fighting for air. She could still inhale, weakly, but that could change in a minute, if the woman just...tightened her grip. Both Jyn's hands scrabbled at the woman's arm. "Same...problem," Jyn wheezed. 

The woman raised one eyebrow, and the grip around Jyn's throat loosened. 

Jyn gulped a breath. "You have the same problem. Stuck on the ship. What happens if you kill me?" 

The woman smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "I wondered if you recognized me. I'm thinking you don't." The woman's hand gripped and shoved, and Jyn suddenly couldn't breathe at all. The woman's mouth rested right next to Jyn's ear, and as black dots started to swim in her vision, Jyn heard the woman say. "I'm Qi'ra of the Crimson Dawn." 

Jyn's eyes went wide, and she spasmed, one terrified shudder running through her. 

"Yes," Qi'ra purred. "No one will care if I kill you." 

The dots in Jyn's eyes swam and merged, and fighting for air that was never going to come, Jyn was taken by darkness. 


	2. Lacquer

* * *

Jyn woke up, and that was a surprise. Alive was good. She was also tied to a chair, which was bad. Jyn tested her bonds. Tight. Damn it. She seemed to be in a...room? There was a vanity in front of her, covered with the sort of lipstick and makeup that Jyn generally had nothing to do with. Above the vanity was an ornate mirror, trimmed in gilt and crystals. 

The mirror reflected a stateroom, large, plush carpets, ornate dark wood, and a bed that dominated the scene. On the bed sat Qi'ra, still looking impeccable in a crisp black dress and red high heels. The corner of her red lips quirked up as she met Jyn's eye in the mirror. 

"So, she's awake," Qi'ra said, uncrossing her legs and standing, starting to walk toward the chair. 

Jyn looked up, fighting down her nerves. She couldn't think of many reasons Qi'ra had kept her living, and she didn't like the ones she thought of. She set her jaw and met Qi'ra's eyes in the mirror. There wasn't anyone else in the room, from what Jyn could see. If she kept her temper cool and didn't forget how _fast_ Qi'ra was, there was still a chance Jyn could escape.

"Apologies for this," Qi'ra said, arriving behind Jyn. Jyn watched, in the mirror, as Qi'ra's blood-red nails reached for her neck. Qi'ra traced a line with the tip of one red nail along the bruised skin. Jyn couldn't help her nervous gulp, but she managed to keep from shying away from Qi'ra's touch. "I would have prefered to avoid violence, but I couldn't trust you to not make a scene." 

"Dragging my unconscious body through the hallways wasn't a scene?" Jyn glared and snapped. 

She knew the answer. No, of course it wasn't. If the public ringleader of the Crimson Dawn decided she wanted someone dead, she could murder them in the middle of the casino. As long as she apologized and left a generous tip, the worst consequence would be that she might ruin that perfect black dress. 

Qi'ra didn't even bother to dignify this with a response. Instead she wrapped her fingers around the back of Jyn's chair and jerked it backward. Jyn curled her head forward and choked down a scream as she felt the sickening give of gravity, certain that the chair would slam against the ground any moment. But instead, it just moved a little further away from the mirror before rocking back down on its front legs, and when Jyn looked up Qi'ra had moved between her and the mirror. 

Qi'ra braced her hands behind her and hopped up on the counter, folding her legs again. One polished high heel hung bare inches from Jyn's knee, and Jyn stared at it. For a very dangerous looking shoe, it was still the safest part of Qi'ra to look at. If she looked up…that shoe was connected to a calf, and a thigh, and the rest may be covered by cloth but Jyn had an active imagination. She needed her wits about her. 

The red pumps weren't branded, but were well made enough that they probably cost more than most landspeeders. The soles, though, those were the interesting thing. Thick textured rubber. You didn't run in heels, but if you needed to, these were heels you could run in. Or fight in. Unless Jyn missed her guess, the thin slit in the rubber along the toe held a hidden blade. 

Qi'ra broke the silence first. "It was never my intention to kill you. But the security guards notified by the tripped alarm on the outer door, I suspect, had different aims.” 

Jyn's eyes flew up, finding Qi'ra's and glaring at her. "There were no security alarms tripped by the outer door." 

"The audible ones, no. The silent ones, yes. Your access card only handled the first." 

Jyn's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to kill that son-of-a—"

"So you did have a supplier. Tell me about him."

Jyn clenched her jaw. 

Qi’ra kicked forward, striking the heel of her shoe Jyn's thigh. A two-inch long stiletto emerged from the tip of the shoe. Knowing it was coming did absolutely nothing to stop the adrenaline that surged through Jyn as Qi'ra casually straightened her leg and pointed her foot, the blade settled against the skin of Jyn's throat. "It wasn't a request." 

Jyn swallowed, and it wasn't all fear. She shoved that to the side and glared, doing her best to not look intimidated. "And what happens once I tell you?" 

"I'll probably have him killed." Qi'ra raised one hand in a dismissive gesture. The blade at Jyn's throat didn't waver. "The Crimson Dawn takes twenty-five percent of the profits of the Coral Vanda, and we don't take kindly to people interrupting our revenue stream."

"I meant to me," Jyn said through gritted teeth. 

Qi'ra slowly lowered her foot, the blade whispering down Jyn's throat. 

Jyn held very, very still. 

"I don't see any reason why the two of us can't come to an arrangement." Qi'ra pressed her heel against Jyn's thigh again, and the blade retracted. "I told the guards you were a young lieutenant in my organization, that I had set the vault break-in as a test for you. They'll leave your punishment, or lack thereof, to me."

"Punishment." Jyn strove to keep her voice as neutral as possible. 

"Or lack thereof." Qi'ra sighed, sliding off the counter again. "Your shirt is frayed," she said, reaching forward and sliding one finger under the collar, rubbing the point between her thumb and index fingers. She reached up and brushed along Jyn's cheekbone, "Your cheeks are hollow," Qi'ra pinched some skin between her fingers. 

Jyn grunted and pulled her head away. 

Qi'ra let her hand drop, and continued circling, talking as she went. "Your skin speaks to that being less a dietary choice and more due to malnutrition. Your shoes," Qi'ra tapped Jyn's foot with her pump, "are nearly worn through, and your gear is all third-rate." 

Qi'ra circled back around to in front of Jyn, her arms folded. "Frankly, you seem like a desperate girl who got sold a pack of lies, and you are no threat to me. I'd rather save my vengeance for those that deserve it. So, give me the name and how to find your supplier, and I'll make sure you're unharmed and fed well for the remainder of the trip."

Jyn chewed her lip, looking at Qi'ra warily. "I guess he did…screw me." 

Qi'ra paused expectantly. 

Jyn sighed. It wasn't a bad deal. And if Qi'ra decided to kill her anyway, Jyn wasn't in any worse position than if Qi'ra killed her now because she refused to talk. Better, actually, because then at least the bastard who hadn't done his research properly would go down with her. 

"His name is Seamous Yllbreth, he used to work on the liner. I found him on Rishi, in a spaceport. Said he was down on his luck, that he'd sell me this package for way less than the going rate…" Jyn sighed, and wrinkled her nose. "It's all electronic. You're probably going to have more than one fool headed this way." 

Jyn spat the word fool. She should know this by now. If something was too good to be true, that's because it was. 

"Well, the scandocs he gave, showing that you're crew? That's neat work. Should slow him down a bit." Qi'ra gave her a knowing look. "Aside from that, I'd agree with your assessment."

"I did the scandocs," Jyn protested. "He tried to sell me on his but I saw no reason to spend the money when I could do better." 

Qi'ra looked at Jyn. She had looked at Jyn often, since she caught Jyn by the safe, looked at her with pity, anger, curiosity, and worst of all, amusement. But this was the first time Qi'ra had looked at Jyn with respect, and Jyn found it a heady, ridiculous feeling sensation. 

"Neat work," Qi'ra repeated. "What's your rig?" 

Jyn nodded, and couldn't think of any reason not to answer the question, "I do my best work with a personal computer and clean code cylinders. Clean cylinders can be hard to find, so I can strip and reprogram existing scandoc cylinders, but it won't fool really rigorous inspectors." 

Qi'ra reached for the counter, coming up with Jyn's scandocs. "These are clean cylinders?" 

Jyn shook her head.

"So this isn't even your best work." Qi'ra looked at her again. Impressed, this time, and Jyn's stomach went bright with warmth. 

And then Qi'ra pulled out a knife. 

Too late, Jyn remembered that Qi'ra was basically keeping her around because Jyn was too small to be worth her notice. She shied away from the knife, opening her mouth to summon some argument for her life. 

"Shush," Qi'ra said, moving around to Jyn's back. "I'm untying you. You're not going to give me trouble." 

It was a statement and a warning, all in one. Jyn wasn't stupid. If she was being set free alone with Qi'ra, it was because Qi'ra knew that Jyn wasn't a danger. And while Jyn's pride rankled at that, Jyn's survival instinct informed her that this was a fight she would not be picking, no matter how bruised her ego. 

The ropes slipped free from around her hands and Jyn pulled them into her lap, rubbing her tender wrists, wondering if bruises would bloom soon. Qi'ra offered Jyn her knife, hilt-first. "You can do your feet." 

Jyn took the knife with a questioning look. Qi'ra smiled. "You're not going to stab me, I'm about to pay you a fabulous sum of money." 

Jyn leaned over, starting to work on her right foot. "I'm listening." 

"I can get a pocket computer and clean code cylinders delivered to the room. I'd like a full spread of identity documents for myself." 

"You've got to have your own forgers," Jyn said, because she had learned that nothing that seemed easy really was. 

Too bad she hadn't remembered that lesson on Rishi. She was unlikely to forget it now.

"And most of my competitors—legal and illegal alike—know the quirks of my organization's fabrication process. It pays to know these things. It also pays to hire a contractor to bring new techniques every now and again." 

Jyn got her other foot free. "And I'm the contractor," she said, stretching out one foot, and then the other, not quite daring to stand up. 

"Yes. If you can get me new documents by the end of the cruise, without anyone else on this ship finding out that's what you're actually doing, I'll pay you very well."

Qi'ra leaned in and whispered a number near Jyn's ear. Jyn blinked. 

"That's…acceptable." 

Qi'ra's quirked mouth let Jyn know that she was probably not as smooth as she had hoped to be. "I'm so glad," Qi'ra said. She gave Jyn an appraising look. "We're going to have to figure out what to do with you, you can hardly stay in crew berthing now."

"I'll need privacy to work." Jyn finished stretching her legs and tucked them back underneath the chair. "Is getting me a private room on the table?" 

Qi'ra tipped her head to the side, staring off into space. "The ship is full. I could move my people around, but my people would talk among themselves. Move a random guest, and everyone will talk." 

"I don't need much space. You make sure food comes and I'll set up in a closet."

Qi'ra looked at Jyn, and Jyn couldn't read this expression. Considering. Analyzing. Like Qi'ra had a dejarik set in her mind and she was playing both sides of the game, running things through to their conclusion. Jyn was just one of the pieces, in a position that was giving Qi'ra some trouble. 

Finally, with a nod of her head, Qi'ra said. "You'll stay here. It's the easiest explanation. It's been awhile since I've taken a lover. You'll do." 

Jyn was up off the chair in a flash. One hand wrapped around the knife, and she kept it ready as she scrambled to get between Qi'ra and the door. "Like hell," Jyn snarled, eying the exit. Her heart pounded, and she felt dizzy and claustrophobic. She could feel the weight of the ocean, pushing down on the ship. 

"Don't be an idiot," Qi'ra said sharply. 

Right, think. Force the panic down. She couldn't escape the ship, but maybe she could hide? Maybe there was someone here that Qi'ra feared. 

Qi'ra continued, "It would be a ruse, obviously." 

Jyn's frantic calculation had just remembered that the ship had escape pods, so it took a moment for Qi'ra's words to filter through. "What?" 

"It explains why I'm keeping you close and why I didn't punish you for your obvious failure to plan a decent infiltration"—Jyn bristled, but didn't say anything—"and it also will explain why I'm refusing to allow my security team to access your location. All without pointing to any particular talent or interest on your part."

Jyn tucked the knife into her belt. "Flattering." 

"You don't have to look so glum about things. It's going to come with perks for you."

Jyn took another wary step backward and her hand hovered near her knife. 

Qi'ra massaged the bridge of her nose. Somehow she managed to make even that gesture look elegant. "I mean that you can come to the casino with me. Steal the little appetizers that come around. It's truly ridiculous just how much time and effort can be spent on something that's the size of your thumb." 

Jyn was still tense, not soothed by talk of fancy food. She was too busy processing the more important part of that conversation. "So there's going to be some...public performance?" 

Qi'ra looked at Jyn, and Jyn could see Qi'ra's shoulders slump. She sat back down on the bed, looking tired, and suddenly much older. "Not if you're uncomfortable with it. It would sell the story, if you were willing to dress up and be seen with me, but I…" Qi'ra looked at Jyn. "I have not always been able to decide what I wore, how I acted, and who I spent my time with. I will not force the same on you." 

Jyn looked at Qi'ra, and wondered what sorts of choices you had to make to reach her position. What had she thrown away, in the name of power? 

Qi'ra's hands had crossed, and her left hand traced over her right wrist, absentmindedly. Where the sleeve was pushed up, Jyn could see the curved mark of the Crimson Dawn tattooed against her skin. 

Jyn somehow didn't think that Qi'ra loved the Crimson Dawn enough to brand herself. Power came with the ability to keep yourself safe. Who had Qi'ra been, before she became Qi'ra of the Crimson Dawn? 

Jyn forced her muscles to relax, forced herself to walk closer to Qi'ra again. She considered the chair she had been tied to, but with a quickly repressed shudder, moved on. Taking a breath, Jyn did the braver thing, and sat down on the bed next to Qi'ra. "So, do I remind you of someone you knew, or yourself?" 

Qi'ra's eyes flew up to meet Jyn's, looking surprised. 

Jyn leaned back, her hands behind her, staring up at the ceiling. "It would have been easier to let the guards have me. It's one or the other, I figure." 

"Probably both, if I'm being honest." Qi'ra shifted next to Jyn, the bed plush enough that there wasn't even a hint of a squeak. "I know what it is to be a young woman on her own, struggling for survival. I, however," Qi'ra turned and gave Jyn a smile tinged with loss, "would not have been the one to come up with a hairbrained scheme like trying to break into a vault in a casino _in a submersible_. That was Han's game, through and through. You remind me of him, too." 

"I don't do this stuff," Jyn said, leaning forward, waving her hand over the vanity, with its mysterious pots and tints and other magics. "I'll try, but…you should know I have no experience." 

Qi'ra tipped her head, a question in the gesture. 

"Yes," Jyn said. "If it'll help the cover, and let me work in peace, I'll dress up and play at being your arm candy."

Qi'ra chuckled. "No need to make it sound like an execution." 

"I know where I'm comfortable. And surrounded by rich snobs is not it. It's like an ocean of wealth and power and I'm just trying not to drown." 

"You've got good instincts, there are dangerous things in that ocean." Qi'ra said crisply, standing from the bed. She turned to face Jyn, laying her index finger under Jyn's chin and lifting it until Jyn was looking her in the eye. "But I'm the most dangerous of all of them, and I'm going to teach you how to swim." 


	3. Lipstick

* * *

Jyn's eyes ached vaguely from the intensity of her focus at the flow of information in front of her. The trick wasn't getting the right information on the code cylinders. That was easy, you just get an accurate template (which, okay, was a little bit of work) and plug the data in. Bam. All the information you need. 

And that would be found out in less than seven milliseconds plugged into any decent identisystem, fresh data over fresh cylinder codes. A huge red flag for anything other than the most basic of checks. 

The trick was the weathering, accessing and rewriting a cylinder enough that to a machine, it looked like a perfectly normal set of scandocs, maybe housed in a different cylinder from their original, but that, in itself, wasn't anything suspicious. 

Jyn was on hour three of watching the access pattern, making sure the data weathering looked right, when a hand on her shoulder nearly caused her to jump out of her skin. 

"You're very focused," Qi'ra said, tilting her head to the side with an amused little smile.

Jyn took a slow breath and told her heart to stop pounding quite so hard. "Sorry. I—"

Jyn didn't actually know what to say to that. She almost never focused that deeply, thoughts on her work and not her surroundings. She was the sort to sleep with one eye open. But her mind had apparently already shuffled Qi'ra from 'foe' to 'friend.' Jyn wasn't sure she approved. 

"Well, I certainly approve of that level of dedication in my contractors. However, it's time to get ready for tonight." 

Jyn blinked again, and realized that Qi'ra was dressed in some loose loungewear, her hair already fell in perfect waves, and her face was impeccable, wide dark eyes and red lips. Jyn swallowed, desperately wanting to explain to Qi'ra that she'd changed her mind, really, she should just stay here with the computer and the access codes. Couldn't Qi'ra spin some story about being so jealous of Jyn she needed to keep Jyn all to herself? That seemed like the sort of thing criminal masterminds did. 

But Qi'ra reached out her hand and Jyn took it, letting herself be lead back to the chair she had once been tied to. The ropes were still there, around its feet. A reminder? Jyn shivered as Qi'ra sat her down, one hand under Jyn's chin as she brought Jyn's face to the mirror. 

"You're a lovely canvas," Qi'ra said, using her other hand to clear some hair back from Jyn's face. "You've never played with painting yourself before?" 

Jyn, mouth dry and heart racing, did her best to say in a casual tone, "Maybe when I was five or so. There hasn't been much opportunity since then." 

Qi'ra's eyes softened. Jyn wondered if she could hear the pain unspoken in the words. Orphan. Twice over. Not that Qi'ra got to know that. As far as she was concerned, Jyn was Liana Hallick, struggling and alone. Oh, Qi'ra almost certainly knew that the name her _identification document forger_ gave wasn't the real one. But the name Erso was one that would stay buried, no matter how much Qi'ra pried. 

Not that she was prying. It was just bad manners, on this side of the law.

Qi'ra hummed. "We'll have to figure out what persona to give you. Light gloss, open up your eyes, softest tint of pink to your cheeks…you could be a demure, shy dream, happy enough to hang in my shadow." 

Jyn wrinkled her nose. 

Qi'ra laughed. "Somehow, I thought that wouldn't please you." Qi'ra's thumb traced across Jyn's cheek, a distracting gesture that almost made Jyn miss the next words, "I think danger suits you better. I can make you sharp." 

Jyn met Qi'ra's eyes in the mirror, flame lighting inside her at the way Qi'ra looked at her, fierce and approving. Jyn's lips curled into a smile. "Yeah. Let's do that." 

Qi'ra sat in front of Jyn, braced back against the counter, in an echo of earlier that morning. No questions asked this time, no answers, just Qi'ra's hands brushing deftly against her face as Jyn grabbed what glances she could of Qi'ra's steady work in the mirror.

All in all, Jyn had to say, she wasn't particularly impressed by the process of getting herself made up. The first step seemed to be turning her uniformly pale, from her face down her neck (hiding the bruises, at least), and while that did make her look like a washed-out specter of the dead, she had a strong feeling that wasn't what Qi'ra had been talking about when she meant dangerous. 

Qi'ra didn't seem dismayed by the conversion and kept working, brandishing what Jyn would have sworn were instruments of torture around Jyn's eyes, sharp sticks and clamps and spiked brushes covered in glue. Jyn did her best to keep from flinching away, and her persistence paid dividends in that now she looked like…

A ghost with very intense eyes. 

Jyn stifled a sigh. 

Qi'ra shushed her, an automatic-sounding soothing. "Just a bit longer."

Jyn glared at Qi'ra, and, when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she had to admit, her eyes looked _amazing_ now when she glared. 

Qi'ra, unphased, just kept brushing powders over Jyn's face. Through some strange alchemy Jyn's cheekbones sharpened, tan fluids that looked garishly wrong when first applied adding new depth and drama to her features. 

Finally, Qi'ra moved out of the way, grabbing a slim tube off the counter as she moved, coming around to stand behind Jyn. She dropped the tube she was holding into Jyn's hands and said, "Final touch." 

Jyn looked at herself. She did look different, dramatic—her eyes shining a blue-green framed by dark lashes, her features sharp. Jyn lifted her chin and narrowed her eyes and could almost believe that she was someone worthy of fear, worth of respect. It still looked off, though, her features still oddly pale. 

Qi'ra leaned over her, and slowly, deliberately, drew her index finger along Jyn's bottom lip. Jyn's mouth fell open, and she barely managed to fight the urge to suck that audacious finger into her mouth. It would almost be worth it, to see Qi'ra startle for once. To have this beautiful, competent, dangerous woman look at her with widening eyes. To feel Qi'ra's startled breath along the shell of her ear. 

But she was quartz to Qi'ra's kyber, so all she did was listen as Qi'ra said, "Put the tint along here, then rub your lips together"—Qi'ra demonstrated, and Jyn had to fight her self-control all over again—"to spread the color. Go on." 

Jyn was proud, her hand didn't shake as she brought the tube to her lips, and she followed the directions, carefully sliding the tint over her lower lip, then rolling her lips together. 

Did Jyn imagine the little hitch in Qi'ra's breathing? 

Jyn could almost believe it, looking at herself now, lips glimmering a coppery-rose. It was the missing piece, and suddenly, Jyn could see the whole of the art Qi'ra had created. The glint of Jyn's mouth caught the rare gold in her eyes; the subtle color in her cheeks was drawn out by its mirror on her lips. 

Jyn swallowed. Put plainly, she was beautiful. 

Jyn knew she was smart; her well-sharpened wit kept her alive. Jyn knew she was determined and dangerous and strong. She as a survivor. But this, this was a new knowledge, a bright, secret knowledge, that she was capable, too, of being crafted into someone captivating.

Qi'ra cleared her throat. "Yes," she said, her voice suddenly businesslike. "That works. Keep that with you, freshen yourself up as often as you like. The rest of it can get as smudged as you like, but if your lips are clean and bright most people won't notice. Remember that." 

Jyn nodded, still a little stunned by the face in the mirror. 

Qi'ra leaned back. "Okay. Clothes." She gave Jyn a critical once-over. "I'm thinking blue." 

Blue, it turned out, was a dress, or at least some strips of cloth that were making a good attempt at trying to be one. Qi'ra handed it to her and raised an expectant eyebrow, and a 'go on' gesture. 

Jyn was suddenly grateful for her new mask, it hid the fact that she was turning crimson. "Um, privacy?" 

Qi'ra rolled her eyes, blew her a kiss, and retreated for the suite's massive walk-in closet. "I'll be in here. Yell if you need any help." 

Jyn was just about to protest that maybe _she_ should be the one in the closet if they were getting changed, but the whooshing of the closet door decided her against it. Jyn gripped the edge of her shirt and, with a determined set to her jaw, started pulling. She had the hem halfway up her belly before the door whooshed again. 

Jyn scrambled to shove her shirt back down, turning to find Qi'ra glaring at her. "If you mess up your face while you're getting dressed I will change my mind about killing you." 

Jyn, in what she later thought was a rather stupid show of bravery, flipped Qi'ra off. 

Qi'ra laughed and retreated to the closet again. 

Jyn, taking care not to smudge her face (which she would have done without threats, thank you kindly) wiggled out of her clothes, and into the…blue. 

It was a rich, indulgent blue, fit for royalty. No sleeves, the straps that covered her shoulders flowed down into a scandalously deep 'V' that met just above her navel. It clung along her hips, the fabric pulling down into a tight sheath that ended well north of mid-thigh. 

The thing would have been the perfect outfit for a classy whore in some station dock, were it not for the second layer of fabric, semi-translucent and studded with gems, that clung tightly to the straps and fanned out below the waist, continuing well past the sheath, suggesting the shape of the legs underneath, but confirming nothing above the knees. With that, the dress was transformed into something elegant, ethereal, and undeniably very sexy.

Jyn gave herself, in the dress, a critical once-over. It was perfect for the makeup, the copper-rose of her lips an alluring contrast to the deep blue. But, more important to that from Jyn's perspective, she could _breathe_. The dress, while stunning, didn't constrict her ribcage.

Though, if she was at all concerned about her modesty, she should probably keep from moving too enthusiastically. Jyn gave a few experimental twists to see how bad it was. To her surprise, the dress stuck with her, and while it was crap for armor, left her fairly free to move. Jyn punched the air, fainted, swung up with her leg to kick— 

The closet door slid open again, and Qi'ra nearly took a shin to the face. 

Qi'ra ducked, instinctively blocking up, forcing Jyn's center of balance back, until Jyn fell over backward. Crumpled at her feet, Jyn panted out a sheepish, "Sorry, I just wanted…" 

Jyn trailed off, looking up in astonishment. Qi'ra had changed too, now wearing a dress that it looked like had been forged around her, black at the high collar fading to rich red at the knees, every curve accented. A matching burgundy cape hung from shoulders to just past her hips. She radiated power, polish, and Jyn suddenly felt unbearably _common_ next to her. 

Qi'ra, to make everything worse, was smiling indulgently, as she reached down to help Jyn up. "And how does it move? I picked the outfit because I thought you might be more comfortable in it." 

"Well," Jyn mumbled, taking Qi'ra's hand. 

"I suggest avoiding kicking unless it's really unavoidable, though. You wind up very exposed." 

Jyn wondered if she could crawl in a hole and die. That seemed like a good plan. 

"Not that I don't appreciate a good leg, but yours are so beautiful they could start a riot, and we don't want that, now do we?" 

Jyn was still trying to process what on earth Qi'ra could mean by _that_ when Qi'ra tugged her along to in front of the mirror.

Qi'ra gave her a critical once-over that warmed Jyn's skin from the inside out. "The necklace is a bit out of place. I don't suppose I can convince you to leave it in the room. It will be perfectly safe." 

Jyn's hand shot up, curling around the kyber crystal at her throat, the one her mother had tied around her neck. It would be safe, but Jyn hadn't taken it off in…

"I didn't think so," Qi'ra said, not waiting for Jyn to respond. "If it wasn't sentimental you would have sold it a long time ago. Will anyone recognize you with it?" Qi'ra asked. 

Jyn shook her head, unwilling to let go of her grip on the cord. 

"Then it can stay." Qi'ra reached forward, prying Jyn's hand away and adjusting the hang of the kyber. "Yes," she murmured, after looking Jyn over again. "The cord is an odd choice, but it's certainly striking. It'll do." 

"Thank you." Jyn said softly. 

Qi'ra gave her a sad smile, before winding her arm around Jyn's waist and turning back to the mirror. They were standing close, Qi'ra's rich looking cape nearly covering Jyn's shoulders as well, the dark red matched perfectly with the glittering blue. "What do you think? We make a good enough matched set?" 

Jyn, trying out her role as Qi'ra's newest bit of fun, scooted a little closer and leaned her temple against Qi'ra's. 

Kriff, they really were gorgeous together.

Qi'ra squeezed her tight for a moment longer. "Yes. It's not going to be any particular hardship, pretending with you." 

Qi'ra let her go. 

Jyn was _not_ disappointed by this. She certainly wasn't hurt with the word 'pretend.' She absolutely did not want to lead Qi'ra back to the suite's ridiculous bed and inform her that being conspicuously absent from whatever this party was could be just as fun, and if Qi'ra wanted to see more of Jyn's so-called beautiful legs, all she had to do was ask. 

She didn't, she wasn't, so Jyn kept silent as they made their last preparations for the evening.


	4. Lies

* * *

Two hours into their night at the casino, and Jyn couldn't lie to herself any longer. 

Qi'ra made it easy to follow her lead, her hand always finding its way to Jyn's waist, showing no shame as she pushed and pulled and tugged Jyn next to her. Half the time she wouldn't even bother introducing Jyn, just keeping Jyn close as a trophy. Qi'ra seemed to revel in the curious looks, inclined to offer no explanation. So Jyn didn't explain either, just went where Qi'ra told her and glared at the world, saving her softer looks for when Qi'ra addressed her directly. 

Qi'ra seemed to like that little touch, she'd smile along with Jyn, brushing a kiss against Jyn's cheek, or the back of her hand, before sending Jyn off for drinks or appetizers or to reserve a spot at the sabacc tables. 

The problem was, Jyn realized in dawning self-honesty, it wasn't really an act. Qi'ra was the only person in the room worth anything, and every moment of holding her undivided attention was a shot of adrenaline that Jyn was rapidly becoming addicted to. 

The worst and best moment of the evening came when she was off fetching drinks, something electric blue and fizzy. She wound her way through gambling tables and bright slot machines with a drink in each hand, trying to find Qi'ra in the loud, noisy spectacle. As she searched, one of the other patrons, richly dressed and smelling of too much cologne, came up behind her and settled a hand on her ass. 

Jyn grit her teeth, and fought the urge to bury her elbow in the man's throat. In this crowd, that would cause more trouble than it was worth. Jyn took a stiff, jerking step forward, trying to put some distance between herself and the— 

Two figures, wearing the distinctive yellow-trimmed-black of the Crimson Dawn enforcers rushed past her. In seconds, one had the man bent over a sabacc table, gun to the back of his skull, while the other covered, checking to see if anyone else was interested in interfering. 

Nobody was. 

Qi'ra sauntered up slowly afterward, plucking one of the forgotten beverages out of Jyn's hand and brushing a kiss against her cheek, sparking a sensation that lingered far longer than her lips. "Thank you, dear, so sorry the trash bothered you. Do you want him dead?" 

Jyn's mouth went dry as she realized she could do it. She could say, 'Yes,' and it wouldn't be trouble, it'd just be the Crimson Dawn extracting the payment that came due when one of their own was harassed. She swallowed, heady power rushing over her. 

"No," she finally decided, ignoring the thrill she got at the way the man held against the table went limp with relief. "I just don't want him touching me again." 

Qi'ra nodded, something angry glittering in her eyes. "Take him out of here. Break his hands," she ordered, calmly, before taking Jyn by the waist and turning her away. 

Jyn swallowed, protests caught in her throat, eyes squeezing shut as the man began screaming protests as he was dragged from the room. "Is that really necessary?" she asked. "It was only—"

"He's done worse," Qi'ra snapped quietly, her voice cold. "If he's willing to do that in public, you know he's done worse in private." 

Jyn flinched, unable to protest. 

"I had cause to answer this time. So I did." Qi'ra reached up, laying the tips of her fingers at the hollow of Jyn's throat. "You're mine, and he presumed."

Jyn shivered. She reached up and took Qi'ra's hand, covering it with her own, painfully aware that at least half the casino was watching them. Now was not the time to protest that really, Jyn wasn't Qi'ra's. "I'm not used to someone sticking up for me," she said, the words inadequate. 

Qi'ra, Jyn was sure, caught at least some of the meaning hiding between the words. When you're alone, you choose your offenses carefully. There's no point in getting upset about something you have no ability to change. You don't fight, you endure, and you tell yourself that those things you can't change don't matter. 

"I know," Qi'ra said, her voice full of compassion. She glanced over at the door. "Come on, I think that we've had enough fun for the evening. Let's go back to the room." 

Qi'ra kept her arm around Jyn the entire way back to the room, glaring at anyone that came close. As soon as they were through the door, though, she practically jumped away, as if Jyn was a particularly unpleasant bomb she had to be around until it was successfully defused. 

Jyn swallowed to cover her irrational hurt. She was a _contractor_ , here to do a job and play a part. And she was only that because of Qi'ra's mercy. She didn't need affection. 

_Break his hands._

Jyn, almost involuntarily, looked at her own hands. Qi'ra was dangerous. It would do to remember that. 

_You're mine, and he presumed._

It had been for her. Pain and violence, meted out on her behalf. Though some part of Jyn's conscience called it monstrous, she still hoarded that thought. Her mother had picked up a gun for her father. Saw was brutal for a cause. Nobody killed for Jyn.

"You can have the 'fresher first," Qi'ra said, cutting across Jyn's thoughts. She laid down a folded stack of clothes on the couch next to the 'fresher door. "Let me know if there's any issue with the clothes." 

Having no better ideas, Jyn picked up the bundle and stepped into the 'fresher. 

When she emerged, she was clean, comfortable in in the silken trousers and top, and feeling remarkably plain now that her elaborate mask had been stripped away again. She found Qi'ra sitting at her vanity, her hands crossed and pressed against her mouth, looking troubled. She was still immaculate, crisp and powerful, but the way her shoulders hunched spoke to a profound weariness. 

Qi'ra took a breath when Jyn walked back into the room, saying abruptly, "I live in a violent world, and I use violence to achieve my ends." 

Jyn, no words coming to mind, just nodded. 

Qi'ra's jaw twitched, the only sign of the tension she was carrying. "I will not apologize for that. However, if you feel unsafe continuing"—Qi'ra gestured around the room—"our association, I can make other arrangements."

The realization that Qi'ra had been worried about Jyn's good opinion was so astounding it nearly knocked Jyn mute. But the need to reassure Qi'ra—who Jyn never, in a thousand years, would have guessed needed reassuring—overrode that. 

"I still feel safe with you." No, that wasn't right. Jyn tried again. "You're not safe, but you're not…pointed at me. If you were going to hurt me, you would have just kept squeezing." Jyn reached up and ran her fingers meaningfully over the bruises at her neck. 

Qi'ra looked troubled, but nodded. "In that case, I'll take the left half of the bed." She stood up and draping her own bundle over her arm, slipped past Jyn to the 'fresher. 

The bed. Jyn stared at the monstrosity. It seemed like it could easily sleep seven of Jyn, sprawled out comfortably. And yet, even though Qi'ra was, amazingly, slightly _shorter_ than even Jyn, the bed felt impossibly small. She'd be sharing sheets with Qi'ra, if she rolled in her sleep, if she wandered… 

Jyn's musings were not at all helped when Qi'ra emerged in a silken emerald robe, makeup gone, hair loose. She looked approachable. Touchable. And that was not a blurring of the lines Jyn needed just now. 

"I'm going to get some more work done tonight. Don't worry about lights, I just need the screen." 

Qi'ra gave an acknowledging hum. Jyn heard her getting into bed, and tried to put that out of her mind as she turned her attention back to her work. 

Dedication to her craft. That was the thing. Certainly nothing to do with the fact that the idea of crawling into a bed she shared with Qi'ra was a test of her self control Jyn really didn't need right now.

Jyn wasn't sure how long she worked. Eventually, though, the ache behind her eyes became too much to focus past, her vision started to blur. She closed her eyes and listened until she was certain she heard soft, even breaths from Qi'ra. Jyn shut down the computer and stood up, stretching. 

Jyn stared down the bed with determination. She had quelled worse foes. She crept across the room to her side of the bed as silently as she could, slowly testing each step, moving as softly as she could. 

Qi'ra gasped awake, and had a small blaster out from the side of the bed and pointed at Jyn in half a second. 

Jyn froze, her hands up. She was struck with two thoughts, competing for dominance. 

The first was that the sort of soft, muffled sounds that came along with her quiet creep were exactly the sort of noises that would wake up someone accustomed to being paranoid. And Qi'ra had plenty of reasons to be paranoid, which meant that Jyn had been really stupid. 

The second was that Qi'ra's dark green robe was falling off one side, and the soft curve of Qi'ra's shoulder was somehow made all the more appealing by the blaster in her other hand. 

After a second Qi'ra's eyes widened and she shook her head, quickly lowering the blaster (the robe slipped a bit further down her bicep). Jyn forced her eyes back to Qi'ra's face just in time to hear Qi'ra say, "Oh, kriff, I'm sorry. Please, come to bed." 

"You know, I can take the couch…" Jyn eyed the blaster. 

Qi'ra tutted and tucked the blaster away. Much to Jyn's relief and disappointment, she also tucked the edge of her robe back into place again. "Even you'd hang off the end of that settee. The bed is plenty large enough." 

"Safety on?" Jyn still hadn't lowered her hands. 

"Naturally." 

Out of excuses, Jyn gingerly walked around to her side of the plush bed. With a nervous little head nod to Qi'ra, she pulled back the comforter, and crawled in. 

It was terrible. 

Oh, it was _comfortable_. It was the most comfortable bed Jyn had ever crawled into. Top marks. But! It was also the bed that Qi'ra was in. Qi'ra, in a dark green robe that was soft and silken and would slide under Jyn's hand. It could be untied, revealing… _something_ underneath. Something smooth and short that Jyn could ruck up, could find skin. And that skin Jyn could touch, could nuzzle, could press worshiping kisses against... 

And that was exactly the sort of thinking that would get her killed if she acted on it. Qi'ra had spent too long suffering fools who wanted her body, who wanted access and service and offered little in return. Jyn had no intention of being more of the same. And Qi'ra, Jyn had no doubt, would never let it happen again. 

But...she could reach out her leg and brush it against Qi'ra's own. It might be taken as an accident. And maybe Q'ira would roll closer, and... 

Jyn turned her body resolutely away from Qi'ra, curling up against the very edge of her side of the bed, elbows and knees nearly hanging over. 

Jyn lay there, still and silent, senses hyper-alert for every movement from Qi'ra. There was a shuffle from the other side of the bed, the blanket tugged, a sigh, a settling, and eventually Qi'ra's breathing went slow and even. 

Jyn wanted to roll over to her, to cross the great expanse of bed and hold her, to be held. She was here, with Qi'ra, alone in a room and in bed. This sort of thing was supposed to be important. Was supposed to mean something. Jyn wanted, so badly, to believe that Qi'ra allowed her close because she trusted Jyn, because she wanted Jyn there. 

But that wasn't what was happening. Jyn knew it. All the closeness meant was that they had a cover to maintain. That Jyn was useful, and unlikely to betray Qi'ra. Nobody kept Jyn. She was no-one's priority. 

Sooner or later, her heart would stop forgetting that lesson, learned for the first time as her mother fell to Lah'mu's black earth. 

Jyn reached up, wrapping her hand around the kyber at her neck. Sleep was a long time in coming. 


	5. Lunch

* * *

"Jyn." Qi'ra's voice filtered through Jyn's sleep-fogged mind. "Jyn."

Jyn blinked awake to find Qi'ra standing next to the bed, wearing a high-necked black jacket that brushed her hairline, before flowing down and around her neck, leaving the hollow of her throat exposed, and trousers with a crease so sharp Jyn could cut herself on them. The whole ensemble was piped with gold, Qi'ra was Crimson Dawn incarnate, ready to do business. 

"Should I be up?" Jyn asked hurriedly, grabbing the edge of the blanket and throwing it back. Too late, she realized she had gotten rumpled as she slept, shirt rucked up high over her belly, one of the trouser legs bunched around her mid-thigh. Blushing at her own disheveled appearance, Jyn quickly stood and straightened, shaking out her leg and rolling down her shirt. 

She glanced up to find Qi'ra looking studiously away from her. "My apologies, I meant to simply inform you that I would be away on business in the morning, and back around lunch. I'd like for us to be seen at lunch, there's a more informal cafe that will serve." 

Jyn nodded, realized Qi'ra wasn't looking at her, then said aloud, "Of course. Should I do anything in particular to...I don't know, get ready?" 

Qi'ra looked back over at Jyn, smile lurking at the corner of her mouth. "I don't think I trust you alone on that count quite yet. I'll come back early enough to help you." 

Jyn looked down at her wrinkled silk. "Fair enough." 

"Until the afternoon," Qi'ra said, and swept out. 

* * *

It was easy to get lost in work. 

Despite being something Qi'ra had literally scrounged up from what she had on hand _a couple miles under the fucking ocean_ , the computer rig Jyn was working with was better by far than anything else she had used. It was a joy feed the data through the system, to test the limits of what she could create when the equipment worked with her, rather than fighting her. Jyn knew she was a good forger, but for the first time she was seeing exactly _how_ good, and it was exhilarating. 

Which was why, for the second time in their brief acquaintance, Jyn was nearly startled out of her skin by Qi'ra laying a hand on her shoulder. 

"Fuck! You could knock?" Jyn blurted without thinking. 

"It is my suite." Qi'ra didn't move the hand on Jyn's shoulder, leaning over her other shoulder to peer at Jyn's work. "And I did cough loudly once I came in, you were engrossed—that's looking nearly complete?" 

Jyn disconnected the program, popped the code cylinder out of the computer, and handed it to Qi'ra. "Nearly. It should look right to any organic oversight, I'm just making sure the data looks right to any machines poking at it. Go ahead and plug it in, it won't hurt anything." 

Qi'ra took the cylinder and tapped it against her chin as she circled the room. Once she faced the nightstand on her side of the bed she waved the cylinder in a small "Ah-ha" gesture, strode forward, then grabbed her datapad. She plugged the cylinder into it, and Jyn watched, feeling lines of tension bunch along her shoulders, as Qi'ra looked over Jyn's work.

Qi'ra looked up from the datapad. "Forging isn't my expertise, but this seems to be excellent work." 

Jyn chewed her lip and looked to the side. She had never really figured out how to deal with praise. She hadn't had enough to grow accustomed. "It's easier with a good machine. These'll be done in a couple hours." 

"Oh really?" Qi'ra lowered the datapad, looking at Jyn in surprise. 

"Yes, but—" Jyn abruptly realized that Qi'ra might think she was done all together. No need to continue the ruse if Jyn's work didn't need to be kept secret. "I'm hoping to get four different identities done to that standard. Maybe only three." 

Qi'ra raised an eyebrow. "Excellent. You are certainly proving to be a worthwhile investment." 

A worthwhile investment. That was good. Right? It was certainly better than pity. 

"And now, I think we should get you ready for lunch." 

Lunch was less work than dinner, it seemed. A long tunic, black with intricate gold detailing was layered over a skin tight black bodysuit. It was cinched with a wide black belt, textured with glittering black stones. Black flats went on her feet, and as Jyn looked in the mirror, twisting her torso, it occurred to her that this was exactly the sort of thing she might wear if she had all the time and money to choose her own clothing. Feminine, easy to move in, carrying a nice air of intimidation.

Makeup went faster too, Qi'ra talking as she worked this time. Jyn still didn't understand most of it, but the end result was that she looked like herself, but smoother. Softer. Without the fading bruises around her throat (which had taken rather more of the skin-colored bottle than the rest). Still, Qi'ra had worked some magic around her eyes (no less terrifying the second time around) and they had a depth that, when paired with the black-and-gold, gave off a certain air of 'don't fuck with me' that Jyn appreciated. 

She said as much over their 'light' lunch of delicately dressed exotic greens, a creamy soup that tasted like a springtime rainstorm, tiny portions of raw fish layered on top of equally tiny portions of fruit, and roasted meats with one thin line of sauce drizzled over them. No particular plate was filling, in and of itself, but they were endless, as soon as Jyn finished one wonder, another arrived to take its place. 

"When I was your age, perhaps a little younger, I didn't know much about it either," Qi'ra admitted. "I grew up in a much less sophisticated gang than this one. The only thing I had exposure to was a tawdry smear of color, useful for certain sorts of signalling, but hardly universally applicable. It took time to learn I could shape others perceptions with it." 

"It's useful," Jyn agreed. "Thank you for..." Jyn gave up on finding the words, so instead she just gestured around. The room they were in had a floor to ceiling window, that peered out into the depths of the ocean. Fish swam by, a blazing riot of bio-luminescence against the dark ocean. It was like nothing Jyn had ever seen, and was likely nothing she would see again. "I would never have seen this. Been here." 

"It's good to have you here." Qi'ra said easily. "It's good to...I'm not certain what the right way of saying this is, but I very much wished to have someone make the path I was walking gentler. I never got it for myself. So it's good to be able to give it." 

Jyn sighed. "I'm not sure how I feel about being someone's charity project." 

"Let your pride go," Qi'ra suggested, as yet another course was brought. "There's plenty of times when it's needed, but this isn't one of them. Sit back, watch the fish, enjoy the food. And in the future, if you have the chance, do the same for someone else."

Jyn reached over and picked up her fluted glass of something fizzy and lightly alcoholic. She raised it, "To fish, food, and enough humility to not turn down either." 

With a genuine smile, Qi'ra picked up her own glass and returned the toast. 

"How has your business been going?" Jyn asked cautiously. She hadn't gotten the sense that Qi'ra was hiding anything from her, but she also didn't have the feeling that Qi'ra had any desire to discuss the ins and outs of the Crimson Dawn. Jyn hoped she wasn't crossing a line. 

To Jyn's surprise, Qi'ra sipped from the flute and then said, "Well enough. I'm glad you asked, actually, we're in the middle of a rather delicate territory negotiation, and there may be some unpleasantness at dinner tonight." 

"Unpleasantness as in..." 

"As in, they have sapients with guns, and may be inclined to kill my sapients with guns. And me." 

"And, by extension, me." Jyn flattened her lips and tilted her head. 

"Precisely. So, if you wished to have a headache tonight..." 

Jyn looked down at her plate. She would have clung to this excuse like a lifeline, yesterday. Today, it felt like the worst sort of cowardice. How much could really change in day? 

"Would it be better?" Jyn finally asked. "One way or another?" 

Qi'ra thought. "Right now, I have managed to do a very good job of making it look like I am unaware of the brewing tensions…" Qi'ra looked around the room, before leaning in on her elbows and lowering her voice. "There are three parties in play, here. One is—hm, perhaps some visuals."

Qi'ra reached over to the four-tiered rotating spice rack, designed to cater to the full range of organic tastes. She pulled out a short jar of green powder, a long wavy bottle filled with a chili sauce, and a shaker of something that looked like salt, but was labeled, very clearly as, 'Not salt, toxic to humans.'

Jyn wondered how many unfortunate mix-ups had occurred before they applied the label. 

"Alright," Qi'ra said, laying out the spices, not-salt, powder, then chili sauce. "Three players. Here we are, with the Crimson Dawn"—Qi'ra pointed to the chili sauce—"We're moving in on territory that normally belonged to the Voome Raiders." The curved glass bottle pressed closer to the small jar of powder. "They're a small operation, and they've overstretched themselves. We're giving them the chance to consolidate"—Qi'ra moved the jar closer to her plate, moving the chili bottle back and forth in the space the jar had just been—"before we just roll in and wipe them out."

"Okay. I imagine they're not thrilled about that." Jyn picked up the jar and turned it over in her hands, before placing it back down on the table, in front of the chili bottle. 

"They're not. But it's not a bad deal, especially considering they're getting pressure from the Pyke Syndicate for failure to meet delivery quotas." 

Qi'ra menaced the jar with the shaker full of not-salt, and Jyn fought back a laugh.

Qi'ra continued, "However, the Crimson Dawn can meet those quotas easily. It's a win all the way around." 

"But, if that were the case, there wouldn't be any concerns about sapients with guns." Jyn picked up the not-salt and turned it over in her hands. "What am I missing?" 

Qi'ra picked up chili sauce bottle. "The Pyke Syndicate and the Crimson Dawn have had a loose alliance for a decade. But we hate each other." Qi'ra got a very sharp smile on her face as she held the bottle between her index finger and thumb. "They hate me in particular since I walked out of one of their facilities with a small fortune's worth of coaxium. Remind me to tell you that story sometime." 

"So will Pyke Syndicate take the fact that you're moving in on turf that they want as an offence? Take a hit?" Jyn leaned the shaker in, clinking it lightly against the bottle. 

"A gang war between the Crimson Dawn and the Pyke Syndicate is to no one's best interest." Qi'ra set down the bottle, then took the not-salt shaker out of Jyn's hand and put it down as well, on either side of the green powder, resetting them to the starting positions. "It would mean the end of both of us." 

"So if it's not Pyke…?" Jyn leaned forward and tapped the small jar with her index finger. 

"Full points," Qi'ra murmured. "If Pyke offered the Voome Raiders sufficient incentive to try to assassinate me,"—she slid the shaker forward so it hit the green jar, and kept pressing until the jar clinked against the chili sauce—"afterwards they can wipe out the Voome in retribution, and come out of this smelling like roses. It's a good strategy, so I can't discount the fact that they might use it."

"That goes poorly for green spice jar, though." Jyn blinked up. "I mean, the raiders. The…" 

"Voome."

Jyn snapped her fingers. "Voome raiders. Yes. Them. Wouldn't they just...see it's a bad idea?"

"Their pride has been hurt. And that makes people very stupid." Qi'ra sighed. "So, yes, I'm expecting trouble. But it would be better if it looked like I did not."

"So it would be better if I was there," Jyn finished. She thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'm there."

Qi'ra, to Jyn's surprise, looked alarmed. "I really don't expect you to…" 

"I'm no stranger to blasters." Jyn said with rather more bravado than she felt. "And things will go better if they think you have no idea that they're coming." 

Qi'ra bit her lip, face looking uncertain for a moment before she smoothed it out again. "You're right. Thank you." 


	6. Lace

* * *

Qi'ra left her again after lunch, and Jyn finished the first set of documents. She got the second set started, but managed to avoid getting entirely sucked into the process. So, when Qi'ra cleared her throat from the door, this time, Jyn looked up and waved. 

Granted, she did this after a good second and a half, during which she very seriously considered pretending to be diligently working just so she could feel Qi'ra's hand on her shoulder for a third time.

But Jyn's better self won, and she was rewarded with an affectionate smile crossing Qi'ra's face. 

"Tonight is going to be fun." Qi'ra said, her smile not fading as she crossed to Jyn.

Jyn's stomach flipped. Every smile she had seen on Qi'ra's face seemed like it was either calculated or unexpected. Her smile would stay when she was trying to charm, while her more genuine smiles were gone in the span of time it took to blink. This smile felt real, though, and it wasn't fading. 

Jyn tried desperately not to read too much into that. "Good fun, or "fun"?" Jyn drew her fingers in deliberate quotes around the word. 

"Well, possibly "fun"," Qi'ra didn't need to gesture, the slight emphasis she put on the word did the work for her. "But it's also a formal dinner, which means we get to try out the evening dresses." 

"What did we wear last night?" Jyn asked, worry starting to creep at the corners of her mind. 

"Cocktail dresses. These will be much fancier." 

Jyn gave a worried glance down at the gold beaded tunic she was still wearing. She was pretty sure she could work for five years and not make enough to pay for her lunch outfit. The dress last night would take...ten? And if tonight's was going to be even fancier…

Jyn would just have to make really, really sure she didn't spill anything on it, unless she wanted to end up in debt for the rest of her life to the Crimson Dawn. 

Jyn was not reassured once Qi'ra actually got her packed into the gown. It was clear white— _Stains easily_ , whispered a dismayed voice in her mind—shot through with delicate silver strands that shimmered in the light, The white ringed collar traced down into a structured bodice, the ruffled folds of her skirt brushed the ground in the back, but cut just above her knees in the front. 

"Short enough to kick, long enough to hide a knife. Or a hideaway blaster. Which would you prefer?"

"Hideaway blaster?" Jyn meant it as a statement, but found it came out more as a question. "How much trouble to I get into for bringing one of those into a fancy party?" 

"It really depends"—Qi'ra started, before she vanished into the closet. She emerged again with a thigh holster, trimmed in lace like a garter, and a gorgeous little blaster—"on how you use it. Try not to shoot anyone important." She held them out with a mischievous smile, "Do you need my help putting these on?"

Jyn fought back a blush as she grabbed the slim white holster. "I've got it." 

Jyn felt embarrassed and off-balance. That sort of thing had always made her defensive. That was her only excuse for what happened next. 

Jyn lifted her leg and set it down on the chair in front of the vanity. She looked up, locking eyes with Qi'ra as she slowly pulled up the hem of her dress. Qi'ra's eyes widened, and Jyn was triumphantly glad to see her color slightly, pink blooming at the base of her throat. Jyn held her eyes longer than was decent, only looking down when she needed to fasten the hoster around her thigh.

Qi'ra's rough exhale was music to Jyn's ears, even as her more sensible side screamed at her that flirting with this particular woman was a _very bad idea_. 

Jyn settled her foot back on the floor and practiced drawing the blaster. "It's perfect," Jyn said, catching Qi'ra's eyes again as she pressed a light kiss along the barrel, before tucking it away again. 

"Good." Qi'ra said, sounding a little choked. She turned, too quickly, and retreated for the closet. 

Jyn waited before the door was shut before she collapsed into the vanity chair, burying her face in her hands. "What was that?" she asked herself. "What are you _doing?_ "

Flirting, apparently. With quite possibly the most dangerous woman she had ever known. And it was...working? Possibly? 

Jyn dropped her hands in despair and looked at the pile of bottles and powders on the vanity. For once, they were not the most confusing thing in Jyn's life, so Jyn scooted the chair closer, determined to focus on the thing that she could perhaps force to make some sort of sense.

Jyn had stared very intently at the spread in front of her, planning to open a jar any minute now, when the closet door slid open again and Qi'ra emerged. 

Jyn's mouth went dry. Qi'ra always had an air about her that said, 'I am in charge.' By nature or nurture, Qi'ra was someone who was entirely at home with power. 

Her dress for the evening was that power made incarnate. A lace of layered black webbing rippled as she moved. Long sleeves dripped with flowing fabric, the dress's high neck featuring that latticework stretched and tipped in crystal. It flared up and behind her head—a constellation for a crown. 

It was the single most intimidating piece of clothing Jyn had ever seen. "Can you even move in that?" she distantly heard herself asking.

Jyn, much to her dismay, found she still responded in unusual ways to intimidation. 

"Not particularly well," Qi'ra admitted. "But I look deadly, and that's what counts. Besides, that's what bodyguards are for. Come on, let's see to your face." 

Jyn wasn't sure what it said about her life, that the sight of a perfect Queen of Midnight bending in front of Jyn's face to put on makeup was rapidly becoming normal. Tonight, when Qi'ra backed away, Jyn's face was paler than usual, catching the silvery white of the dress in interesting ways. Pale, aside from her lips. They were a rich red that screamed a challenge in stark contrast to the monochrome. They made a picture, standing next to each other, Qi'ra dripping in darkness, Jyn shimmering in white, wearing two pairs of matching blood-red lips. 

Jyn held her head a little higher, and caught Qi'ra's smirk. 

"Time to knock 'em dead," Qi'ra said, wickedness in her smile.

"Possibly literally," Jyn grinned in return. 

* * *

Dinner was spectacular, but Jyn found it rather overshadowed by the threat of impending violence. Logically, she knew that Qi'ra had it covered, she had bodyguards and a plan and all Jyn needed to do was sit there and look calm and pretty. 

Jyn had never been good at sitting or calm, but she figured that, thanks to Qi'ra, she had pretty handled, at least.

Jyn tried to enjoy her Opulese waterbird, slow-roasted to golden brown, served on a bed of pureed taroroot, drizzled with a vyrrberry reduction, and topped with precisely three thin strands of sourgrass. But, despite resetting (yet again) her measure of 'best and most expensive food I have ever eaten,' she was unable to focus on it, feeling twitchy and hypervigilant. Every rustling hand and sudden move made her certain the room was about to explode into a firefight. 

Qi'ra must have picked up on some of this, because under the table she reached over and laid a hand on Jyn's knee. Thanks to the cut of Jyn's dress, on Jyn's _bare_ knee. 

This did little to calm Jyn down. It was, however, an excellent distraction. 

Jyn carefully kept her eyes on her plate, did her best not to react and hoped that the flush running through her didn't show on her skin. She carefully took another bite of waterbird, swirled in the taroroot. After she chewed, swallowed, and reached for her drink she allowed herself a quick glance down.

Yes, there was Qi'ra's hand on her knee, Qi'ra's thumb gently caressing the edge of her kneecap. 

And then, movement caught Jyn's eye. On the other side of Qi'ra, there was a man, and that man was slowly unsheathing a blaster. His hand froze, and Jyn's eyes flew up, finding him looking right at her. 

Jyn…reacted. She was up and out of her chair with a shout, fingers scrambling for the nearest weapon. There was a centerpiece in front of her, elegant sprays of rare flowers which were, more importantly for Jyn's purposes, in a vase that looked like it was made out of pure ultrachrome. She lunged for it, and once it was a reassuring weight in her hands, pivoted. 

The man's eyes had gone wide, and he was fumbling for his blaster. Time slowed down, Jyn moving as fast as she could, but it wasn't going to be fast enough, the man managed to point his blaster at Qi'ra's flank— 

The vase smashed into the man's face, just as a blaster went off. 

"Qi'ra!" Jyn heard the anguished cry, and only a second later realized it came from her. A second later, the Crimson Dawn bodyguards were dragging her away from Qi'ra and the man, and Jyn hissed and fought, trying to get back to where Qi'ra… 

Stood. Looking calm and unruffled, the crystals along her elaborate collar sparking with some strange light. 

"Put her down," Qi'ra ordered. 

As the guards released Jyn, the head of the Voome Raiders, a surprisingly slim Gran named Rhivos, shot up, hand on his blaster. "She attacked my man!" 

"So you admit he's yours!" Jyn snapped in return, holding her chin high. On the ground, the man groaned, and Jyn finally remembered she was carrying a blaster. 

A little late. It didn't make sense to go drawing it now. 

Instead, she stepped forward, pinning the man's arm with her foot, bending to pick up _his_ blaster. "Was the blaster yours too?" she asked sweetly, holding it up delicately between her thumb and forefinger like it was a dead scrapmouse.

"Carrying a blaster is no crime!" Rhivos protested, his eyes going wide. 

"Who's concerned with crime?” Qi'ra asked, deceptively calm. "It's more about what's _polite._ Good manners are so important, and I find the act of shooting your dinner companions unbearably rude." Qi'ra twisted, scorch marks clearly visible against the fabric of her right shoulder. 

Her dress was armored. Of course. Energy diversion, using the crystals as storage containers. Clever. Intimidating. And rather obvious, in retrospect. Qi'ra had never been in any danger. 

Jyn abruptly wondered if the person who had gone barging into Qi'ra's elaborately set trap with a ultrachrome vase _was_. 

Rhivos stuttered, two eye-stalks twisting and looking over at the Pyke Syndicate representative. 

The representative, a small creature covered in a full breathing mask, clicked on their filter and said, [[Don't look to me. Your man was the one that shot her.]]

Rage and despair battled on Rhivos face. 

Jyn shifted her grip on the blaster, curling her finger around the trigger. She leveled it at the man's head. "Do you want him dead?" she asked Qi'ra, echoing Qi'ra's earlier question to her. 

Qi'ra's expression was unreadable. "No. He's more useful alive, I believe. I'll be _very interested_ in knowing why he thought it was a good idea to shoot me." 

Rhivos looked like he desperately wanted to protest, looking from the man on the floor to the head of the Pyke Syndicate, and back to Jyn. "I…" He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Full retreat of our forces from the contested territory. Just let us handle him." 

Jyn snorted. "You were going to do that anyway." 

Rhivos gave her an affronted sneer. "I wasn't talking to you." 

"Mind your tongue," Qi'ra snapped. "She's right. You want your man back, you'll give me more." 

"And our maps," Rhivos said, his voice turning to pleading. "We'll give you our routes, our contacts, just…"

[[There's no need to go that far,]] the Pyke Syndicate representative said, sounding alarmed. 

"He _shot_ the leader of the Crimson Dawn, and you think a few navigation routes is too much?" Jyn snapped. 

"Quite," Qi'ra said dryly. She gestured to her guards. "Take him into custody, just keep him contained. Please make sure no…permanent damage is done to him." She turned her attention back to the leader of the Raiders. "You'll have him back when the maps, routes, and contacts are ours. And now, gentlebeings, if you'll excuse me, I believe I've lost my appetite." 

Qi'ra's hand found Jyn's elbow, her grip was a vice. "Let's go." 

Jyn went. Once they were out in the hallway, she asked under her breath, "How much trouble am I in?" 

Qi'ra didn't say anything, just tightened her grip and walked faster. 

A stone of worry formed in Jyn's stomach and stayed there, solid and pressing. She swallowed, looking down at the extra blaster in her hand. 

She went to the party with one blaster and came back with two. Jyn doubted either would be of any help if Qi'ra were really pissed. 

The door to the stateroom hissed open, and Qi'ra dragged Jyn through, keying it closed. She let go of Jyn's arm and didn't move. There was a frozen moment, neither moving, neither speaking. Jyn stood, back against the door, waiting for the worst to come. 


	7. Lips

Qi'ra's hands clenched and unclenched. "Why?" 

"Why?" Jyn echoed. 

Qi'ra rounded on Jyn, and Jyn realized that the tightly coiled emotion lurking under Qi'ra's skin wasn't anger. 

It was fear. 

"Why did you insist on coming?" Qi'ra's voice cracked as she spoke, emotion forcing its way through. "Why did you put yourself in the line of fire? You knew there was danger! Why would you stick your neck out?" 

"He was going to shoot you!" Jyn protested. "I didn't know you were armored, I didn't know you didn't _need_ it, I thought you were going to die and I _refuse to let that happen!_ Not while I can stop it."

"Why?" Qi'ra asked again, half a snarl, half a cry. 

"Because you're the only one!" The cry ripped free from some dark place in Jyn's chest. With it came a torrent of of words she couldn't stop. She didn't _want_ to stop. "The only one to look at me like I'm worth something. To understand me. You're the one that's fought and struggled and clawed your way out of the same muck the rest of us are stuck in and there was _no way_ I was letting some fucker with a blaster—"

Qi'ra lunged forward, pinning Jyn against the door, kissing her. 

Oh. 

Jyn's thought process froze, unable to process anything more than the fact that Qi'ra was _kissing her_. Fortunately, where her mind failed, her body had no problem responding, the blaster taken off the assassin clattering to the floor as one hand went to the small of Qi'ra's back, pulling her close and the other cupped Qi'ra's cheek. Jyn's mouth opened to Qi'ra welcoming her in, wanting her closer, wanting _more_. 

As Qi'ra stepped between Jyn's legs, hip to hip and pressing her even further against the door, Jyn's mind finally caught up to the fact that the _leader of the fucking Crimson Dawn was kissing her._

Qi'ra did something clever with her tongue, and Jyn's mind quickly decided she had no problem with that, and, in fact, wanted it to continue for as long as possible. 

The kiss was too much to understand in whole. It came at Jyn in a thousand tiny moments: the feeling of Qi'ra's dress under her fingers, Qi'ra's hand clenched around her shoulder, the shift of her jaw under Jyn's palm, the play of her tongue between Jyn's lips. It was so, so much, and still, Jyn did her best to drag Qi'ra closer.

A dismayed noise left Jyn's lips when Qi'ra drew back, leaving one hand along Jyn's sternum, pressing her against the door. Jyn looked up at Qi'ra, Her hair was messed from Jyn's hands and the perfect red lines of her lips were smudged. Her eyes had gone dark and avaricious, Jyn could see on Qi'ra's face that Qi'ra wanted her. And yet, there Qi'ra stood, careful space between them, determination setting her shoulders even as her breath trembled on the exhale. 

"When we started," Qi'ra said slowly, deliberately, "you didn't want—"

"I want," Jyn cut her off, words coming quickly. She was begging, but she couldn't bring herself to care. "Please. I do." 

Qi'ra's hand spasmed against Jyn's chest. "What do you want? I won't—" Qi'ra cut herself off, jaw tensing in some private inner battle. "I refuse to take advantage." 

"Everything," Jyn said, bringing one of her own hands up to cover Qi'ra's. "I want it all." 

Qi'ra licked her lips. "Stop me. If I go too far." 

Qi'ra moved closer, and Jyn reached reached out and grabbed Qi'ra's shoulder, hauling her in. With a shaky gasp, Qi'ra went, and then her body was solid and pressed against Jyn's again. 

"I want you," Jyn gasped, as Qi'ra found her neck and laid kisses down it. "I want—" 

Jyn's words choked off as Qi'ra's other hand found her knee, fingers hooked around the back and bringing Jyn's leg up to wrap around her waist. Jyn shivered at the strange sensation of the armored fabric against her thigh, the web of smooth strands shifting oddly against her skin. Qi'ra's hand traced up, along the outside of Jyn's leg, leaving her shivering. 

Qi'ra's hand wrapped around the blaster at Jyn's thigh, tugging it gently from its sheath. Jyn shivered, keeping her eyes closed, fighting down the fear lurking in the back of her mind that she had let someone else too close—let them too far in, and now— 

Jyn heard the blaster clatter to the ground, and relief flooded her veins, danger and attraction mixing together in a heady erotic mix. Qi'ra's hand returned to the holster, and Qi'ra murmured, "I nearly broke every promise I had made to myself when you put that thing on."

Jyn leaned her head back, finding the smooth dark wood of the door, as she managed to choke out, "I was hoping you would." 

Qi'ra's fingers danced a little further up, finding the top of the holster and curling her nails under it. The scrape of nails against skin under Jyn's skirt was overwhelming, she could feel her skin break out in goosebumps as she squirmed under the touch. 

"You're so beautiful," Qi'ra whispered, her breath hot against Jyn's neck. 

Jyn desperately curled her leg a little tighter around Qi'ra's waist, trying to lure Qi'ra' closer. Only Qi'ra's hand moved, tracing along the top of the thigh holster, along the delicate skin of her inner thigh, then up, up. Jyn was on fire, she was desperate, her breath coming in gasps. Qi'ra's inexorable trace of fingers up under Jyn's skirt found the top of Jyn's panties. 

And then stopped. Jyn fought back a groan, only the smallest desperate whine escaping her throat as she desperately hitched her hips towards those fingers, wanting stimulation, wanting Qi'ra to just touch her, to do something about the throbbing desire between her legs. 

That seemed to be all the assent Qi'ra needed, her hands dipped down, and in the next moment, sure fingers slid along either side of her clit. Jyn's legs trembled, and Qi'ra's free hand soothed along Jyn's elbow, as if her other hand wasn't the very thing driving Jyn to the edge. 

"Tell me what you like," Qi'ra whispered, stroking her fingers hot, strong, perfect. "How do you want this?" 

"I...you're...it's..." was all Jyn managed before she shuddered and came, a second heartbeat thrumming in her core. 

Qi'ra paused. "Was that...?" 

Jyn looked away, embarrassed even as she was becoming loose-limbed and relaxed from pleasure. 

"Oh..." Qi'ra stroked her fingers along Jyn's clit again, causing Jyn to jerk, hypersensitive. "You are going to be so much fun." 

"What does...ah...that me-mean?" Jyn managed through gasps, as Qi'ra kept stroking her. 

"Too much?" Qi'ra asked, overly sweet. 

"Fuck you," Jyn managed to say. It was too much, but she had no intention of telling Qi'ra that, not with her smooth little challenge, not when Jyn's body was on fire from the way Qi'ra was touching her. 

Jyn was quickly turning into a trembling, overstimulated mess, scrabbling at Qi'ra's shoulders for something to hold on to. Jyn grabbed Qi'ra close, kissed her hungrily, desperately, even as the fire in her grew, the sharp almost-pain of her sensitive clit being stroked giving way to warm pleasure that tightened and built before it crested and broke, and Jyn came with a cry against Qi'ra's mouth. 

Qi'ra smiled against Jyn's mouth and pressed closer. 

"No," Jyn said, grabbing at Qi'ra's arm and firmly pulling her out from under Jyn's skirt. Jyn settled her feet back on the ground, shivering as she laid back against the door, before turning to look a Qi'ra. "We need to get some equality going here, and I have no idea how to get your dress open. 

Qi'ra looked down at Jyn's hold on her arm, then deliberately brought that hand up, sucking two fingers into her mouth. 

Jyn groaned. "Dress! Focus!" 

Qi'ra gave a wicked little smirk. She pulled the two fingers out of her mouth with a slight pop. "Maybe I want to taste you. Imagine what I could do with my tongue." 

Jyn bit her lip. "That sounds great," she said, desperately. "But I'd really like to touch you and I don't know how to get your dress off." 

"I wonder how many times I could make you come," Qi'ra mused, as hands went to her collar, she twisted some hidden clasp and with a hiss, the neckline fell open. "How desperately I could make you writhe before it became too much." 

Jyn, sidetracked by those words, by that _stunning mental image_ , took a minute to see the way Qi'ra was undoing her dress down the front, the webbing unravelling as hidden clasps were unlatched. Jyn reached forward, batting Qi'ra's hands out of the way. She found the next catch and undid it, laying a kiss against Qi'ra's sternum as she found the next clasp. 

"Ah." Qi'ra's voice sounded hesitant. 

Jyn leaned back. "Do you...want this too?" she asked, feeling a little silly. Two orgasms in seemed a bit late to be asking, but Qi'ra hadn't shown any hesitation until she was the one being undressed. 

Qi'ra's hand reached up, tracing her fingers along the shell of Jyn's ear. "I..." she licked her lips. "It has been a long time since I've let someone close. And pleasure has never come easily to me." 

Jyn slid her hands up from the slowly-forming V of Qi'ra's new neckline. She cradled Qi'ra's face between her hands. "But you like it, right? This is a good thing for you?" 

Qi'ra twisted, kissing against Jyn's palm. "Oh, it's still good. But," Qi'ra grimaced, her eyes flicking up and away in recollection, "my partners tend to get frustrated. It was easier just not to have them."

Jyn let her hands drop, leaving one finger on Qi'ra's cheek, trailing it down, down the line of her neck, down her sternum, to where the V of her neckline currently sat, just a little above the swell of her breasts. "I can be patient," Jyn said lightly. "You know how dedicated I get when I'm committed. Time just flies by." 

Qi'ra laughed, the tension leaving her voice. "Well then, by all means, go ahead." 

So Jyn did, undoing the clasps and kissing her way down, between Qi'ra's breasts, high on her belly, down to her navel, stopping just above her hips. She pressed one more kiss to the skin, and glanced up the length of Qi'ra's chest, to find Qi'ra looking down at her, slightly stunned. 

Jyn winked and then licked her way up the center of Qi'ra's chest, raising her hands to Qi'ra's shoulders to nudge the top of her dress off of Qi'ra's shoulders. 

"It won't really come off unless—ah!" Qi'ra gave a soft gasp as Jyn worked the armored fabric back enough that Qi'ra's breasts slid free, taking one in her hand and bending to suck the nipple into her mouth. Qi'ra arched toward Jyn, her gasps rising as Jyn, still lavishing attention on one breast with her mouth, took the other breast into the palm of her hand. She rolled the weight of it against her palm, thumb tracing over the quickly hardening nipple. 

Qi'ra seemed to like her breasts being worshiped, shifting and arching as Jyn nipped and sucked and licked. "Kriff, your _mouth_." 

Jyn laid one more kiss against Qi'ra's breast and stood up. Qi'ra was wiggling, half-trapped by her dress, arms stuck behind her, chest exposed. Jyn licked her lips and stared at her handiwork. 

"Sweetheart." Qi'ra was trying for calm, even as her voice wobbled. "Could we move along with getting me out of this thing?" 

Jyn smiled. "What's the hurry?" she asked innocently. She hooked a finger into the V at the front of Qi'ra's dress, walking her toward the bed, which Jyn sat down on. She tugged Qi'ra closer between her legs, Qi'ra's gorgeous breasts right in her face. Jyn leaned in and nuzzled between them, drawing an indignant laugh out of Qi'ra. 

"I can see you're having fun," Qi'ra said, a little breathless, "But this is getting uncomfortable." She shifted her shoulders to illustrate the point. 

Jyn gave an elaborate sigh and, with one last kiss to each breast, ran her hands down the front of the dress, until she found the next clasp, undoing it. She stalled again as she unclasped the dress past Qi'ra's panties, stopping to run her fingers over the black silk at Qi'ra's hipbones. She leaned in and kissed that curve, her tongue tracing over the satiny fabric. 

Qi'ra gave a grunt, and a wiggle, and then the dress was falling down past Jyn's cheek. A moment later, Qi'ra's fingers were sunk in Jyn's hair. "Finally," she said, hauling Jyn's head upright and leaning down to kiss her. 

Jyn groaned into the kiss, letting her hands rove along the expanse of skin at Qi'ra's back. Qi'ra shivered, and her own hands fell down to the clasp between Jyn's shoulder blades. Qi'ra artfully undid the back of Jyn's dress, without any interruption to the kissing. 

The whole move was so smooth Jyn hardly knew it was happening until she felt the chill of the dress falling away, quickly replaced by the warm brand of Qi'ra's fingers, deftly finding Jyn's breasts. Qi'ra bore Jyn back against the bed, stripping off the rest of the dress with sudden efficiency. Jyn struggled back up to sitting, but before she could get there, Qi'ra had a knee on the bed and her mouth between Jyn's legs. 

Jyn bucked and moaned, and between Qi'ra's tongue against her vulva and Qi'ra's hands around her breasts, Jyn's third orgasm snuck up on her, a wave of pleasure crashing over her before she was scarcely aware of what was happening. 

"Qi'ra," Jyn protested, as she weakly got herself up on her elbows, looking down at the very smug looking criminal mastermind between her legs. "I thought we were working toward equality." 

"You took too long." Qi'ra smirked, running her fingers through her ruffled hair. "You have to be proactive if you want to get anywhere in life."

"Right." Jyn made her way back to sitting, face-to-face with Qi'ra, who was still perched, half-standing, with one knee on the bed. "Proactive…" 

She trailed off as she caught sight of Qi'ra's foot dangling off the edge of the bed, wearing a sharp red high-heel. "Are you wearing heels?" 

Qi'ra looked down. "I had forgotten…" She made as if she was about to take them off, and, filled with a sudden dismay, Jyn reached forward, grabbing Qi'ra's arm. "No! Uh…" 

Qi'ra arched an eyebrow at her. "You like me in heels?" 

Jyn licked her lips. "Are those...they're the same ones you wore when we first…"

Qi'ra looked down. "They are." She grimaced, looking over at Jyn. "I can go shut them away in the closet if they're stirring up unpleasant memories.”

Jyn licked her lips. Not trusting her words, she shook her head. She carefully climbed off the bed, around Qi'ra. She stood up, nudging and twisting until Qi'ra basically traded places with her, sitting on the bed, remnants of the dress still around her feet. Qi'ra looked up at her, a bemused expression on her face. 

Jyn tried to find the words. "When I woke up, I looked and saw you…" 

"Oh!" Qi'ra said, realization dawning. With a sly smile up at Jyn she kicked away the dress that had puddled around her feet, then sat up straight and crossed her legs. "Like this?" she asked, sounding a little excited, no trace of the judgement Jyn had worried about in her voice. 

"Yes," Jyn said on an exhale, the word carried along like a sigh. "I was so scared but also…you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." 

"I was wearing a few more clothes, as I remember."

Jyn coughed. "Yes, well, I was trying very hard to keep my imagination away from this exact scenario. And then you went and sat down in front of me, and your legs were…" Jyn gave a helpless shrug. "It was the best and the worst interrogation I've ever been apart of." 

"Go sit in the chair," Qi'ra said, a note of command to her voice. It was quickly broken when her eyes widened and she looked over at Jyn, "If you don't mind," she added, sheepishly.

Jyn reached down and stole another kiss. "You can be bossy," she said playfully, bumping her nose against Qi'ra's. "I'll just say no if it bothers me." 

Qi'ra looked up at her through long, dark lashes. "In that case," she raised her chin, suddenly imperious, "Go sit in the chair, and fold your hands behind it." 

Jyn scrambled to obey. She shivered as she sat down in the chair; it was chilly against her bare ass. She folded her arms behind her, a parody of being bound, and couldn't help but squirm. She felt even more vulnerable now than when she had woken up tied to it. She looked down at her own bare thighs, gathering her thoughts. She trusted Qi'ra, she knew she was safe. This was going to be fine. And if it was too much, Jyn could stop it. 

Jyn looked up, and lost the ability to speak. Qi'ra was there, sitting on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, just like before. Unlike before, her makeup was smeared and smudged, her eyes dark and smokey, her lips more red from kissing than from the gloss. She seemed to take no notice of the fact that she was bare, as quietly confident as ever. But bare she was, it seemed like there was miles of skin, the curve of her shoulders, the softness of her belly, the length of her legs. Her breasts were gloriously on display, pinked and peaked from Jyn's attentions. The strip of her panties was incendiary, no modesty to it, that small bit of cloth highlighting highlighted everything on display. 

And then the heels: red and ruthless. Qi'ra worked them, slowly unfolding her legs, standing up, and sauntering over to Jyn. Jyn's mouth went dry and her heart was pounding, she clenched her hands together to keep from moving. Qi'ra trailed a hand over Jyn's shoulder and Jyn nearly jumped out of the chair, her body straining towards Qi'ra. 

Qi'ra took no notice, moving between Jyn and the mirror, and turning to face the mirror. Jyn was tempted to protest the lack of attention, except that meant that Qi'ra's ass, clad in clinging silk, was right at her eye level. Jyn fought the temptation to unhook her hands in order to touch those smooth lines for herself. Before her lust could totally overwhelm her determination to be obedient, Qi'ra turned back around, her lipstick now crisp, and the same vivid red as her heels. 

Jyn shivered. Where would she choose to lay those lips? 

Qi'ra smiled. "Enjoying the view?" 

Jyn nodded. 

"Good," Qi'ra said as she lifted herself up onto the counter. She reached out with one of those dangerous heels, blade still securely tucked away, and ran the tip of her toe along the outside of Jyn's bare leg. "I believe you mentioned something about equality?" Qi'ra asked, continuing up the outside of Jyn's arm, until her calf was resting along Jyn's shoulder. "Get to it." 

Jyn leaned her head against Qi'ra's calf, nuzzling, taking in the heady scent of her skin. She let go of her own wrist, reaching forward and leaning in. 

Qi'ra tutted. "I didn't say you could move your arms. You can move the chair closer, but that's it." 

Jyn couldn't help the soft groan that punched out of her. Qi'ra's command voice went straight to some primal part of her mind. She couldn't think straight. She just wanted. 

Awkwardly, Jyn scooted the chair closer, until she could lean forward and brush the very tip of her nose against Qi'ra's panties. A heady musk greeted her, and with one more scoot, Jyn was able to lay her lips against them. 

A shudder ran through Qi'ra. Jyn felt more than saw it—a tremble in the thigh draped over her shoulder. Jyn nosed her way forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against the silk, letting her tongue slide along it. It was already damp from Qi'ra's arousal, Jyn made it wetter still, until she could feel Qi'ra's folds through it. She found the nub of Qi'ra's clit and worked it with her tongue, relishing every gasp and twitch she wrung from Qi'ra. 

Jyn worked the silk until she grew impatient with wanting, desperate to taste Qi'ra unrestricted. She ducked back, laying a kiss against Qi'ra's thigh, "Can I...?' Jyn wiggled her shoulders, hoping Qi'ra understood what she was asking. 

"No," Qi'ra said, the corners of her eyes softened. 

Jyn thought for a moment, before reaching forward to run her tongue over the silk once more. She pulled back again, "Then will you…?"

"You're a clever one." Qi'ra said, smile playing around those perfect red lips. "You figure it out." 

Jyn pressed a nipping kiss against Qi'ra's thigh in frustration. Qi'ra, much to Jyn's irritation, just laughed and canted her hips closer to Jyn. "Get back to it." 

Jyn did her best to nudge the black silk out of the way, but her own efforts thwarted her, it clung to Qi'ra's skin. Finally, half out of desperation and half out of inspiration, Jyn strained up and wrapped her teeth around the thin band of silk by Qi'ra's hips. 

She raised her eyebrows at Qi'ra. Qi'ra grinned back. 

Figuring that was enough permission, Jyn bit down and yanked her head back, tearing the band free entirely. 

That was enough of an opening. She nudged the black silk aside and finally, _finally_ got her mouth on Qi'ra. She slid her tongue along Qi'ra's folds, opening her up, tasting her slick. 

Qi'ra gave a soft, "Oh," and her hand rested on Jyn's hair. Not grabbing, not yanking, almost reverent in the gentle touch. "Please." 

Jyn enthusiastically got to work. 

True to her own estimation, Qi'ra's orgasm was slow in coming. Jyn licked and sucked and worked until her jaw ached. It didn't matter, though, because Qi'ra was a joy to pleasure. She gasped and groaned and pet Jyn's hair, murmured praises and curses and filthy promises. And eventually, Jyn's diligence yielded some more tangible results, Qi'ra's hips twitching, her muscles spasming, her knuckles gripped white where she gripped the vanity.

"I'm close…" she said, more a gasp than a sentence. 

Jyn redoubled her efforts, moving against Qi'ra with even more ferocity, until Qi'ra shouted, arching against Jyn's mouth, throbbing under Jyn's tongue. 

Jyn kept her mouth on Qi'ra, slow, even strokes as Qi'ra rode her orgasm out. Finally, Qi'ra slumped forward, her hands still gently in Jyn's hair, and Jyn could feel her fingers shaking through the strands. Jyn gave up on keeping her arms neatly clasped behind her and reached up, stroking her hands lightly along the outside of Qi'ra's arms. 

When Qi'ra didn't protest that, Jyn scooted the chair backwards just far enough to wrap her arms around Qi'ra's waist and tried to tug Qi'ra down off the vanity and into her lap. Qi'ra tensed slightly when Jyn started tugging, startling backward. Looking up, she caught Jyn's eye and relaxed, gifting Jyn with a smile. She shifted, moving forward herself, until she sat in Jyn's lap, and then, a second later, cuddled up against Jyn's chest, laying her head on Jyn's shoulder. 

Jyn smiled, running her hands along Qi'ra's back, revelling in the warm weight of Qi'ra's body pressed against her own. "Good?" Jyn asked. 

Qi'ra made an incoherent noise of approval. Jyn held her tighter. 

Eventually, Qi'ra pushed back, and stole a long, slow, luxurious kiss from Jyn. Jyn sighed when their lips finally broke, contenting herself with running her fingers along the knobs of Qi'ra's spine. 

"Do you need anything?" Qi'ra asked, meaningfully trailing her hands down along Jyn's ribs, her thumbs tracing over the sensitive outside of Jyn's breasts.

Jyn shivered and bit back a laugh. "No. Three orgasms is more than sufficient." Jyn flashed Qi'ra a smile. "Besides, I like holding you." 

Qi'ra squeezed Jyn's waist. "Can I convince you to relocate to the bed, then? Perhaps not quite so diligently separate this time?"

Jyn made a noise that was half a laugh and half a groan. "I was so worried I was going to accidentally molest you in my sleep, and then you'd shoot me." 

"Well, I promise," Qi'ra said, as she swung her leg off of Jyn, "if your hands wander tonight I'll be thrilled, not murderous." She paused to slip out of her heels and remove the tattered remnants of her underwear, holding it up on one finger and arching her eyebrow at Jyn. 

Jyn grinned. "If you wanted it intact, you should have let me use my hands." 

Qi'ra shook her head, tossing the scraps in the same direction as her dress. "It was blindingly hot. I probably should be careful of how wildly attractive I find you when you look defiant and determined." 

Jyn lowered her lashes and did her best to look defiant and determined. 

Qi'ra laughed, taking Jyn's hands and leading her to the bed. "Don't force it. It's best when it comes naturally."

They crawled under the sheets and tried to figure out how they fit best together. Jyn had the feeling that Qi'ra was as unused to cuddling as she was, their limbs didn't fit together instinctively. After the seventh time Jyn settled, just to find herself uncomfortable and shifting again, Qi'ra huffed and shoved at Jyn until they wound up spooning, Qi'ra curled against her back. 

"Settle down," Qi'ra ordered, stroking her hand along the outside of Jyn's hip.

"Or what?" Jyn whispered, shifting back against Qi'ra with a defiant little wiggle. 

"Or I'll be forced to find some way to wear you out," Qi'ra said, her fingers inching down the crease of Jyn's hip. 

Jyn gave the matter two seconds of solemn thought, before wiggling again. 

Two orgasms later, Jyn gasped with laughter, as she pulled Qi'ra against her. She carefully folding their hands up together, so Qi'ra's clever fingers stayed well away from Jyn's erogenous zones. "Alright," Jyn said, nibbling on the shell of Qi'ra's ear. "That's it, I'm exhausted. Everything else can wait for later." 

Qi'ra tucked herself back against Jyn. "Later…"

Jyn swallowed. "The ships still got a few days left on its tour…that's some time." 

"I know. And I intend to make use of it." Qi'ra took a slow, deep breath, and Jyn could feel the way her tensed muscles relaxed with deliberate effort. "I know it's selfish, to want to just keep you with me. This is not a safe life." 

"I don't...exactly live a safe life now," Jyn said, scarcely believing the words that came out of her mouth. 

Qi'ra tensed again. "Are you saying…?"

Jyn's jaw tensed. It was a bad idea. People left. People betrayed her. She was better alone. 

The kyber crystal, ignored but not removed during their romp, hung pressed between them, it's skin-warmed stone rested heavily on her chest. 

She hadn't always been alone.

She trusted Qi'ra. 

Jyn worked her jaw slowly. Finally, she said. "My real name is Jyn Erso. Look it up. Figure out what you want to do." 

The silence was heavy in the room after that. Qi'ra squeezed their laced together hands. "I will. In the morning. For now…"

"Yeah." Jyn buried her nose against the back of Qi'ra's hair. "Let's get some sleep." 


	8. Epilogue - Laughter

"Sir." 

General Davits Draven looked up to find Captain Cassian Andor, one of his best and most reliable officers, striding across the briefing room toward him. Cassian looked perturbed, which generally meant that Draven had a nasty headache in his future. 

Draven nodded Andor over. "What have you got for me?" 

Andor came to parade rest, folding his arms behind him. "I've located the likely whereabouts of Jyn Erso." 

"Yes?" Draven said gesturing for him to continue. 

"We're going to have a problem." Andor said, reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out a holodisplay. 

"Is she dead?" Draven asked. That would make getting into the Partisan base trickier. 

"No…" Cassian said slowly, toggling the display on. 

It was an image, a young woman, her features matching the I.D. of Liana Hallick, the last identity that they had traced to the wayward Erso. She leaned against a wall with casual confidence, wearing a black suit trimmed in gold. Jyn was caught mid-laugh, and her cheerful expression was directed at the woman next to her. The woman stood, curved toward Jyn like she had just finished sharing a secret, a delighted smile dancing on her lips. 

Draven recognized the woman. A stone formed in the pit of his stomach as his eyes darted over to read the text hovering next to the image. 
    
    
    Name: Jyn Erso
    Current Alias: Viané Dau
    First Lieutenant of the Crimson Dawn

"Fuck," Draven said, the promised headache arriving in force. "This just got complicated." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Rogue One goes VERY DIFFERENTLY. 
> 
> Please join me in imagining an OT where Han gets grumpily dragged into the rebellion, just to find QI'RA???? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???
> 
> So while I was plot-breaking the story and generally making happy cooing noises, I described Jyn and Qi'ra as "So pointy and so fierce." As a result, the incredible [AliciaSinCiudad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/) on-the-fly composed the following: 
> 
> This is just to say  
> that I am supporting  
> your ship  
> About which you are  
> probably  
> writing  
> over breakfast  
> Forgive me,  
> it is delicious  
> both so pointy  
> and so fierce  
> -AliciaSinCiudad
> 
> And as I love Jyn, Qi'ra, and William Carlos Williams parodies, I just had to share it :D 
> 
> Shoutout to [Attack of the Clothes](http://attackoftheclothes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for providing me with the critical images I needed to craft the story. I'm [on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson) too, and I'll probably be reblogging a few of the fancy clothes things that inspired various outfits in the fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Also if you enjoyed the fic and want to share, here's a fancy graphic to reblog. Or just look at if you want to see a couple of the dress inspirations.](https://sassysnowperson.tumblr.com/post/183131900651/sharpened-read-on-ao3-jynqira-rated-e)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Sharpened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409022) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson)




End file.
